Holdin' on to Black Metal
by GuitarRockAngel398
Summary: UPDATE: Read chapter 13 for news. I'll take it down in a few days. Sequel to the Assignment. It's been 4 years and Lesley's seventeen. Has anything changed when she came back? No. Her evil step mom is sending her away. She has no choice but to go back, but has the Fab Four remember her after all these years? Rated T because it involves some horror.
1. Just Another Day

**A/N:Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting. I was kind of busy, like I'm writing a play that's due Wednesday (The "One Act Play" people might select which plays they want to do and I've been working like a dog (get it?) to make it the best), and shocking things have been happening to me. Everything's slow down now.**

**Anyway, here's what you've been waiting for.**

_March, four years later…_

Lesley's POV

Four years…

It's been about four years after that incident where I met the Beatles. I just turned seventeen and in senior year. They found out I'm advance when I came in as a freshman so they put me in sophomore. Still alone…

"Lesley? Are you listing?"

I'm in math class and I guess I'm daydreaming. It's so easy, even though I'm advance. "Yes, Miss Sparks."

_*__Ringing__*_

I grab my supplies and head to band class. I love going there. Sure the people are so annoying, but I enjoy the music the band teacher gave us. He's only nice to me because I pay attention and quiet.I went to my case and pull out my French Horn. When I sat down in my chair, I think the best memories happened four years ago. I miss the lads, I miss Paul so much. Maybe I'll visit them again someday. The good thing is that the lads never age. So if I keep growing up, they never will. But if I go to their universe again, I'll be a year older forever unless I come back to my own world.

I lean back in my chair. It squeaks and rattles a bit. I twirl my necklace around my fingers. _I might go back there again. Maybe Paul has found his true love already. If he didn't then I'm here for him. _After finish thinking, I see the door open and the class came in, also adding an un-familiar person step into the room. Mr. Harrison looks up from his work and at the boy standing.

"Excuse me, miss…"

The boy interrupted him. "I'm a boy!"

"Oh, sorry…"

I laugh silently. The boy had long medium blonde hair with beautiful bright blue eyes and small lined eyebrows. He has thin lips, too. He's wearing a _Pink Floyd_ pink t-shirt over a white sweater, blue hand-me-down pants and black Chuck Taylors. He's holding a binder with a huge drawing of the Beatles and a small case. I guess he plays the clarinet. I smile at him. He smiles a little.

"You're new here, right?"

He nods slowly.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" He looks back at all of us in the class; it seems I'm the only one paying attention. Mr. Harrison sighs again and tells him to sit next to me.

The boy scurries over here and plops down quickly. He placed his case next to his seat and takes out his clarinet. He's straight for awhile until it looked as if he's relaxed now and leans back in his chair. Her binder was full of drawings of the Beatles, mostly John. I chuckle and look at my drawing and stuff it in my new binder, since my old one busted.

_*Ringing* _

After 30 minutes of playing and messing up the notes, I put away my instrument from his case and grab my binder. I see already the new kid being harassed because one of the saxophones booked him. He went down and picks his stuffs. I joined in and help him.

"Thanks." He stands up and so did I.

"Not a problem. Just ignore those dorks." I look down and saw I was stepping on a John Lennon drawing, probably the new kid. "Cool drawing."

"Thanks. John is my favorite Beatle."

"Mine's Paul."

"He's pretty awesome. What's your name?"

"Lesley."

"My name is Charles Jayson Herman, but I like to be called C Jay."

"With the J?"

"With the J-A-Y. It makes it look cool."

I laughed.

*_Ringing_*

"Damn, I'm late for science!"

"It's cool. Is it Miss Lea? Because I'm going there.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go."

Leaving the band room, we head to Miss Lea's chemistry class. We're not late because C Jay lied to the teacher that I was helping him get directions. We both sat at the empty table and started doing the experiments.

C Jay saw my binder that has the Beatles. "That's a better drawing than mine."

"No kid'?

"No kid'. Beatles fan, huh?"

"Are you kidding? I love them so much."

"Me, too."

I wonder what would happen if I told him I actually met the fab four years ago. He would probably freak out.

He smiles. "I'm glad you're the first one talking to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, the first one with the same age as me. I have two other friends, Hope and Dawson, but they just turned eighteen. I have them in English."

"So, you're advanced?"

He nods and changed the topic. "There's this girl, named Tiffany, who was a real bitch. She acted as if she could rule the whole school. I can kick her ass if I wanted."

"I used to have the same problem when I was in eighth grade, but uh... she moved away... _far_ away, actually."

He's like me: weird but very comforting knowing someone's like me for once.

*_Ringing_*

"That's it. Seven hour of dumbass school shit." He says while we left.

"What?" I agree with him.

"Yeah, even if it at least two hours, it still be shit. See you tomorrow, I guess."

As C Jay left to his locker, I went to mine to put my stuffs in my backpack. I left the school, pull out my skateboard and ride home. I see my step-mom's blazer in the drive way.

_Crap._

I step inside the house and see Alexis cooking lunch while my dad lays on the couch smoking. My step-sisters run in front of me and knock me down. Everyone acts like they didn't notice. To tell you, I still don't talk to anybody in the family, only my mom who taps away against the door.

_Tap, tap...tap, tap, tap...tap. _

She says to stay calm and ignore the problem. (_I'll call my mom Alma since that is her real name._) Alma flies away and leaves me to deal with the real problems, actually having to ignore everything.

My dad sees me. "Hey, Lesley."

I ignore him. Even though I love him, I can't and will not forgive him for marrying Alexis. I go to my room and slam the door. I plop down on my pillow. I sigh and rub my stomach as well, it growls. I'm hungry but I don't want to eat the crap Alexis makes. She'll probably poison it when I'm not looking, or spit it my drink and when I puke them up. She'll overreact and say she's a bad cook then my dad will come and try to comfort her... stupid bitch.

My door opens up and my dad comes in, "Lesley, we need to talk."

I don't look at him, I keep my attention on one of my posters. One is Paul and the other are just other bands and singers. I remember I sneak out of the house just to go to and Elton John concert. My father doesn't approve of those kind of music.

He sighs and closes the door and sits on the bed. "I know you hate me for marrying your mother, but she is a wonderful woman and you need to see that."

Wonderful? That bitch could kill anybody if they get in her way.

"You need to talk to me, please just...at least look at me."

I don't, I turn to my side and face the wall. I hear him sigh and tells me Alexis was gonna come and talk to me too. I quickly sit up and see Alexis close the door behind her and sit on my bed. My face fumes with anger, I specifically wrote on my door that I did NOT want Alexis in my room, but she just comes right in.

"Now..." She stays quiet for awhile and then grabs my arm and pulls me up to her. "You listen and you listen good. If you don't make your father happy that I'm here, I swear I will beat the living hell out of you. And you need to start talking cause if you don't just wait... You'll be in the therapist's office one day and the next you'll be in an asylum. And that means your father won't have to worry. He'll have me and your step-brothers to care about, and say bye-bye to the only daughter he has. Okay?"

I don't say anything.I feel something in my throat and frown my face, I spit at her, it slithers into her shirt. She throws me at the end of my bed, a loud thud was made. Alexis makes a disgusted face and slaps me with her hand full of hardcore jewelry. It hurt a bit, but I don't cry.

She walks out of the room pretending to cry and my dad comes and comforts her. I hear him say something about sending me somewhere on Friday. Today's Monday. Shit, Alexis is probably telling him about the asylum thing. I feel like hitting something, but what? My pillow? I don't think so.

I sigh deeply and bury my face in the pillow. _Maybe I can be best friends with that C Jay fella. He seems like a nice boy, besides I really need a friend right now. _I sigh again and look to my left. The Beatles pillow my mom made before she died was just laying there alone. I grab it and look at the characters, I hug it and say quietly, "It's a shame I won't be here Friday. I have somewhere to be." I twirl my necklace.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Like always, leave me a review.**

**P.S. Has anyone watch 30 Rock? Sir Paul McCartney was there and it was funny when Tina Fey lied to him that he's her boyfriend because Paul hit his head in the private bathroom. This the best this I've seen in that show, next to Paul Reubens, the dude who played "Pee-wee Herman", played some weird prince guy.**


	2. I Wonder

Tuesday morning...

I wake up by hearing Alma's taps on the window.

Tap, tap, tap...tap...tap, tap. She says, wake up and get ready.

I run to the bathroom and take a quick shower and get dressed, too. When I opened the front door to leave, I saw C Jay waiting for me.

"Hey, dude." I said.

"Hey, I just wanted to walk with you to school."

"That's sweet of you, but I always see you walking with your friends."

"I told them to leave without me."

"All right, then. Let's go."

As we walk to school, some car zoomed by fast, almost knocking me and C Jay on the road. Alexis' blazer passes by. I grab a rock and threw it at the door. Her car screeches to a stop and starts to reverse.

"Vámonos!" I yelled in Spanish. I took his hand and make a run. I tripped over a shrub I didn't see but it didn't stop me. The blazer is speeding up and on it's way to us. As we got to the school, I accidentally bumped into a couple of senior students.

"Hey!" The girl turn around to look at us. "Watch where you... Oh, hey C Jay." The girl lends him a hand and also the boy to me. The girl has short black hair with pink and red highlights. She's wearing a black band t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. She also has black and white sneakers.

The boy has a short mop top medium blonde hair. He has a green and black hoodie and black jeans and black and white converse.

"Sorry for bumping on you guys." I apologized.

"Why were you running?" The boy asked.

"We were running away from someone, dude." C Jay replied.

"What did you do this time, C Jay?" The girl said.

"It wasn't me this, Hope."

"Are you sure?"

I turn around to see Alexis' blazer. I whispered to C Jay, "Act normal."

Then C Jay struck a un-normal pose; It looks like he's melting like the evil witch from "the Wizard of Oz".

"Is she gone?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, probably got bored looking for you two. What happened?"

"I threw a rock at her blazer."

She laughs. "Wow. I'm Hope and that dude is Dawson Bieber."

"Stop calling that."

"Well, then get a haircut! And C Jay too!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." C Jay said. "It's been like six years you keep saying that. Get over it."

She scoffs. "All right, let's get to school. I can't afford to get another tardy. Nice to meet you... Wait, I didn't catch your name."

"Lesley."

"Nice to meet you, Les." Hope left with C Jay and Dawson.

Later at school, Band period...

C Jay was already in his seat, with his clarinet, next to mine. I walk over there and plop my stuff down, but not my instrument. I can't afford to get it repaired.

He smiles at me and I smile back.

_If I want him to be my friend, all I gotta do is say 'Wanna be my friend?' and that's it. Here I go._

Before I could say anything, C Jay looks at me and says, "Hey, Les. Before you say anything, I was thinking. I know we just met but do you wanna... um, be friends with me, Hope, and Dawson?"

He took the words right out of my mind. "Sure."

He smiles with glee we went back to our seats.

Later in class, I sigh and look at Alma on the branch. She taps another message: tap...tap, tap...tap, tap.

C Jay leans over. "What do you think its saying?"

"She says, 'We're lucky and we don't have work for the week'."

"Wow, how can you tell that?"

"We're friends. We kinda got this bonding where we can talk to each other." I didn't want to say she was my mother cause then C Jay will think I'm crazy. I wouldn't blame him.

"Cool, have you heard of Foster the People?"

"Heard of them? Dude, they're so cool. That's one band that's not from the past and doesn't suck."

"I know what you mean. My brother thinks it's annoying that I only listen to old music. I just think that some of today's music are awful."

"How does five gay guys walk? In One Direction."

He laughs. "You know...we have so much in common."

"Weird, right?"

"No, I think its awesome."

"I wish I met you a long time ago."

*Ringing*

At science...

I close my notebook and sigh.

"What's wrong? C Jay asked.

"Bored." I see Rebecca biting her nails to a nub. Ew. Branna was too busy brushing her fingers through her new boyfriends hair to notice Rebecca's discomfort. Adriana in the front of the class clears her throat once or twice and then resumes reading her book. Alma looked at me confused. She taps at the window:  
Tap, tap, tap, tap...tap...tap, tap...tap...tap, tap, tap.

She says, "I shouldn't be upset that my step-mom was forcing my dad to send me away." She keeps tapping...

I widen my eyes when she finished her taps._It's been four years! What if they don't remember me? What if he... You know what? I guess I should. I hope nothing changed when I get back._

*Ringing*

Before C Jay could leave, I tap his shoulder. "Hey,C Jay. Do you want to come over on Thursday?"

"Sure! Can I bring Hope and Dawson?"

"I don't see why not. But bring a butt load of clothes."

"Why?"

"I have something to show you."

"Okay! I'll tell Hope and Dawson that."

"Perfect!"

"See you then, Les!" He happily skips away.

Sometimes I wonder if that dude is gay or just badly imitating Pee-wee Herman.

* * *

At the house, no one was home. Perfect. Once inside, I go to my room and rummage through my dresser. I pull out the envelope Paul gave me from the pen-pal assignment.

I press it against my chest. "Man, they're gonna have a kick at this."

I put it away and pack my things. I didn't want to tell them to bring any money. I'll take care of that. I just hope they don't freak out about the things I'll tell them on Thursday.

**A/N: I hope this chapter isn't lame for you. I just came home from a school activity and I'm so hungry. The next chapter will be... well, you'll enjoy it. Review**


	3. Room of Emptiness

**A/N: I was watching Paul McCartney on 30 Rock on YouTube (again, and again, and... Come on! It's kinda cool), and for some reason, I was like "OMG I wanna touch Paul McCartney's hair! :D. I told my band teacher, who's a Beatles fan and got their autograph (except John, because he's dead, God rest his soul), what I said and he joked with me his hair could be fake. I gasped and said, "Don't you dare say Sir James Paul McCartney's hair is a fraud!".**

**Anyways, I had to stop writing my script for this. Thanks for your lovely reviews :)**

_Wednesday morning..._

Tap, tap, tap...tap...tap, tap, tap...tap!

I hear Alma's tapping again, except this time a shatter was with it. I sit up and see Alexis with a shoe in one hand. "Stupid creature's always trying to get in."

I take a good look at Alexis: she has green slop on her face and she's wearing a bathrobe. I guess she was just trying to get a beauty nap until Alma ruined the moment... Alma! I run over to the window and see Alma wasn't there. I want to beat the crud out of Alexis for even trying to hurt my mom. But once Alexis was gone, Alma came swooping in un-injured.I stroked the little feathers on her head. "I'm glad your safe. I'll have to get another glass square but that'll be later."

My dad comes barging in and yells, "What the hell is going on in here!"

I quickly but gently threw Alma out the window and pretended nothing happened.

Alexis was holding my dad's arm securely. She said innocently, "I came to check on her when all of a sudden, she breaks the window with anger!"

I can't believe this! That bitch is trying to make me a horrible child! I want to say something but that would just make it worse.

My dad steps up to me. "Is that true?"

I look behind him. "You better not say a word or I'll kill you!", she mouthed and pounds her fist.

I clench my teeth, knowing better to not upset my father anymore. I nod.

My dad sighs and face palmed.

Alexis was determined to send me away as quick as possible when she said, "Do you think we can send her tomorrow?"

"No, just wait until Friday." He escort the bitch out of the room

I clench my teeth a little harder but release them and instead clenched my fists tightly. You see what I had to deal in my life?

_At school, during science..._

"Hey, Les. Question, what would you do when you meet the Fab Four?"

"Uhh... Curious question, what if you really meet the Fab Four?"

He laughs. "Good one, Les. Want to hear something funny? When I was fourteen, my mom force her boyfriend to bond with me. In the morning, he was making breakfast... For himself. He said, 'Sex is a lot like this egg.' I'm like, 'Egg? I think that's drugs.' 'Whatever, queer.' 'Why do you keep saying that?' 'J-just listen, aight?

"'The first thing I do is heat up the bed real nice. Get it nice and warm. Get it ready for it. Then you gotta take her, crack over her head and lay her out flat, aight? Wail till she starts sizzling really good, then you flip her on over. Don't get too excited or you'll get yellow stuff all over the bacon. That's my breakfast joke. That's the most important joke of the day. Yeah, if you don't laugh at that you'll get sleep around eleven-thirty. You'll be like, 'Why am so tired?' Maybe not. Weird, huh? But I'm glad he's not with us."

I chuckled.

"Wanna listen to my favorite part to one of my songs?"

"Sure."

C Jay plugs one of my ears up with an earphone and starts to play the song.

_So much goin' on these days  
Forget about instinct, it's not what pays  
Pleasure, up and down my smile  
A carton of eggs think, it's all worthwhile_

_Tell me spirit, what has not been done?_  
_I'll rush out and do it, or are we doin' it now?_

_Fissure is the thrill of day_  
_Forget about feeling, that's not what pays_  
_But you know, all of this can change_  
_Remember the promise as a kid you made_

_We are the innovators_  
_They are the imitators_  
_Come on, hey don't you know how we started_  
_We forgot about love, but weren't brokenhearted_

As I took the earphones off, The classroom went quiet...very quiet. The only things I could hear were the thumping of C Jay's hands banging against the desk when he listens to his music. I clear my throat for no reason and then suddenly everyone's talking again. Weird. I feel nauseated, but I'm not sick. I brush my fingers against my right hand. I keep thinking about Paul. I remember when I hold his hand, a sensation went over me. I couldn't stop holding him throughout the entire time I was there. And that kiss... I never wanted to end. C Jay would passed out under a second if he meets John. I guess he won't believe me. But on Thursday I will make everything clear to him and his friends what I did, what we've done, and what we'll do when we get there. I hope Brian is expecting extra employment, if not I'll say he's my friend and if that doesn't work then I'll tell him and his friends to make up a sob story so he can feel bad, that might be tough. Cause from what I've heard from him, he's pretty glad where he is.

I twirled my necklace. I don't know, but every time I twirl this necklace, its like I'm home...in the lad's universe that is.

*Ringing*

I haven't realized how it ended so quickly. I was thinking so much ahead that time itself caught up in it.

C Jay jumps out of the group tableand tells me, "Can't wait to stop by tomorrow! See ya." He smiles and runs out the door. A paper falls out of his binder when he took off.

"C Jay! You dropped something..." I stop and look at the paper. How rude am I looking through other people's stuff. But C Jay didn't hear me, not even noticing his paper flying out. it was a unfinished colored drawing of him and John Lennon. Aww, he really wants to meet him, but don't worry, he will soon.

I smile and head outside the school. It seems Alexis was picking me up today. Screw it! I ran around the car and out of the schools grounds. She reverses and drives toward me. I see the bump that I left from when I threw the rock. She's probably pissed. I keep running until my legs gave out, but I couldn't stop now! Alexis was getting closer so I ran in the nearby forest beside the bridge to cut her path. She honks the horn a couple times and drives away.

I sigh and breathe deeply. "God dang! I can't wait to leave this place again." I sit up and throw leaves up in the air excitedly. Some of the leaves had a bit of mud and when they landed on my clothes it kinda smeared, "Damn...now I gotta wash clothes again." I get up and limply walk out of the forest, why I was limping? Don't know, don't care. Probably too much mud on my converse it makes it get stuck to the ground.

At the house, Alexis' blazer wasn't there but there was a note on the door. It said:

_Lesley, _

_We went to a fancy restaurant without you. Oh, and we'll be gone for tomorrow. We'll be sleeping in a fancy hotel too so try and enjoy your last day as you can before Friday._  
_Love, (not really) Alexis_

I scrunch the letter up and threw it in the grass. Sorry for littering. Inside, I rush to my room and unlock the secret compartment I have beneath the dresser. It opens with a cooling scent of sweetness in the world. I pull the object out and reveal it.

It was the white rose Paul gave me from when I had my first kiss. I touch the petals, they're silky and smooth. I put it in my hair and smile big in the mirror. It doesn't look the same as it did when I was reflecting from Paul's hazel eyes. I was here in this hell hole, suffering, and without love from anybody, when I should be there in a safe haven. That's why I don't look good. It looks like I'm dying, from the inside. I take it out and put it back in the compartment. I close it and the smell is gone, only the smell of horrid problems were here now.

* * *

_"Come back here!" Said a huge man wearing a blue suit yells while running after me._

_I don't listen. I keep running through the halls of this unfamiliar place. I was wearing a hospital gown. I avoid all the arms that reach for me as I pass them. One grabs me tight. I punch whoever it was and take off again._

_"Get her!"_

_An alarm goes on and everyone who was in their rooms, comes out and rub their eyes as if wondering what the heck was going on. Why they have to go hardcore on one girl? Dangerous I was, they say. I'll show 'em dangerous._

_One man lunges at me, he fails. I jump on his back and fly over him. A door was near. I run faster and faster until the doorknob seemed only inches away from my grasp._

_A woman steps in front of me and grabs my collar, "Hello...darling." She snarled. She reminds me of my school nurse, Miss Myers. But her bright green eyes turned blazed red and her perfect teeth turned to sharp pointers. She holds onto my arm and grips it tightly, the other doctors come and one pulls out a thin needle, "Don't worry, it will only hurt a lot."_

_The doctor comes near my arm. I want to run again but Ms. Pena's grip was horrid on me, and I can't hurt an innocent woman. But she wasn't innocent anymore.._

_The needle pierces my skin. I don't cry, I laugh. The doctor makes a confused look and keeps driving it deeper. I laugh even more. He gives up and pushes the syringe. The chemicals rush in me and Ms. Pena loosens her grip and lets me fall slowly to the floor. Before I could close my eyes and fall asleep, I see Alexis' figure in a faded form grinning at me..._

I snap awake and sit up, I'm breathing fast and sweating. I feel my head. It's super hot. "So that bitch thinks she can send my to an asylum huh?" I get up and went to Alexis' off to login on her computer. "Okay, all I got to do is infiltrate Alexis' database and her clients. Then I just grab some of their money and transfer it to her's...lets say about...30,000 bucks each?"

Alexis works in a high society corporation. My dad made me go to one of her take-your-daughter-to-work day. I was fourteen at that time but when I got bored in her office I went down to the main one and figured out all the basics by the real person in charge, thank you Mr. Mann!

I finished clicking the last of the clients bills, even the bosses one in her account and smiled really big. "Alexis' gonna have it bad when she gets here." I laugh out to the heavens and looked at the clock. 5:58. Nothing to do but watch my one of my favorite movies: Pee-wee's Big Adventure!

**C Jay's breakfast joke was told by Daniel Tosh, not me. Don't sue me.**

**And the lyrics belong to My Morning Jacket. I was watching the Jazz Festival at New Orleans on YouTube live and they were playing "Wordless Chorus", "Mahgeetah", "Holding on to Black Metal" (that's right), and some other songs. Jim James was flipping his hair back and fourth, I can't see his face. **

**Review as always :)**

**P.S. I was working this 11 pm to 12 am yesterday and the stupid computer lost part of what I wrote! Ugh...**


	4. Return

_**A/N: Um... Here it is!  
**_

_Thursday morning..._

Today's the day! I'm taking C Jay and his friends to the universe with me. I was so excited that when I ran to the kitchen I practically slipped on the floor but laughed it off. The milk was spoiled but it was alright.I munched the cereal down and walked out of the house quickly really wishing the day would end already so I can return to the universe.

I ran outside and down the road. I was looking down the entire time. I would see one foot come out then the other would show up too, it would go like that for awhile. A couple rocks and bumps got in the picture but I avoided them easily. My necklace was swishing around quickly as I ran. I didn't want to stop, but eventually did when I looked up and saw the schools doors.

_Later, the beginning of band..._

I was the first one in class this time. No one was there except Mrs. Harrison, who was reading a worn out book. The corners were torn and the covering no longer lasted the title. As I went to my section, Alma flies on the window.  
I nearly scream when C Jay sat next to me.

"Holy crap! Where did you come from?" I said fast and breathless.

"I just walked in right now. Have you seen a picture anywhere?"

"What did it have on it?"

"An unfinished drawing of John Lennon."

"Oh!" I pull the picture out and hand it to her. "You dropped it yesterday. I tried to call out to you when you were walking away but you didn't seem to hear me."

"Thanks." He smiled. His blue eye's shining in the light.

I smile too and yawn.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I didn't get any sleep last night. I was watching Pee-wee's Big Adventure"

"Oh, I seen that movie when I was a kid! It was kinda scary."

"The first time I watched it is when I was like seven and it didn't scare me."

"Didn't Large Marge scared you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, anyway, here's what it'll keep you awake." He hands me a Five Hour energy bottle.

"You actually drink this stuff?"

"Is that bad?" He looks a little worried.

"Uh, no. It's just that I don't drink caffeine."

"I don't think this has caffeine in it." He looks at the bottle."No caffeine. Just a little sugar."

"Ok, but I don't drink that stuff anyway."

He shrugs and stuffs it in his pocket. "I can't wait to go to your house today."

"Me too. But I have something to tell you when we get there."

"Did something happen?"

"No, its just...well...I'll tell you when we're there."

"Okay."

_Later, during science..._

C Jay was listening to his iPod again, but the thing is that today was going so slow...HURRY UP! I look at the clock: Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. Shut up, shut up, shut up. I thought I would lose my mind if C Jay didn't stop my insanity first.

"Lesley?"

I glance at C Jay. "Yeah?"

"Don't you wish that someday we could...you know."

"What?"

"Be best friends?"

I chuckle and place my hand on his shoulder. "We are best friends, C Jay."

"We are?"

"Yeah, since the day we met."

"Yay!"

*Ringing*

"Finally!" C Jay hops out of his desk, dragging me with him. He stops at the front doors of the school. "I'll call Dawson and Hope and we'll be at your house as soon as possible!"

"Don't forget what I said, okay?"  
"Bring a butt load of clothes. I got it, I got it!" He runs out of the school and waved as she hopped in his mother's car.  
I grin and start walking home myself.

On my way there, I look up at the sky and see orange layers surrounding the purplish clouds. Alma comes into view. I follow her around a bit until I see the house. I look out in the open space in my front yard. I take a deep breath and step inside. The door closes automatically and I put my stuff in my bag I'm going to take with me. I sat on my bed and sigh deeply. How am I suppose to explain everything to them? They'll think I'm nuts! Unless they see it themselves, but I still have to make sure Hope isn't holding anything boy related stuffs or C Jay and Dawson girl related stuffs.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. "Who is it?" I yell across the room.

"It's C Jay!" He yells back.

"It's open!"

I heard the door opening and closing and creeks coming from the stairs. C Jay, Dawson and Hope comes in to my room. And they brought their bags.

"Hey buddy!" He squeezes me tight.

"Hey." Hope and Dawson greeted.

"Hey guys. Listen, I have something to show and tell."

"Show and tell? I love show and tell!" Dawson laughs.

"Alright. C Jay, do you remember last time I said, 'What if we really meet the Beatles?'"

He chuckles, "Yeah, I love that story."

"Well I know a way to really meet them!"

His expression fades to a blank.

The room was quiet until Hope said, "What?"

"Its true!"

"But how did...?"

"Look, it's a long story but it all happened with a simple pen-pal assignment..." I told them of how everything started, what happened during the time I was there, and how it all ended.

Dawson spoke first. "Les, I don't want to be negative but... I just don't think I can believe you."

"So do we." Hope spoke for C Jay, who still didn't say anything.

"Just look." I pull out my half of the necklace. The blue shined in their eyes. "I bought this for Paul and I to share forever. We had a few moments afterward and he gave me a beautiful white rose." I take out the rose and show it to them.

C Jay touches the petals. One falls out. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Its only four years old."

"This all happened last year?"

I nod.

Hope still doesn't believe me."But, I still don't..."

"I know you don't. So that's why I'm going to show you all."

"What do you mean?" Dawson asked.

"You know how I said Paul gave me an envelope that took me to their world?"

The boys nod.

I take out the letter and show them.

"No way." The boys said simultaneously

"Way."

Hope shook her head, "No...no it can't..."

I took Hope's hand, making her believe. "Watch." I make sure they have their bag with them and nothing that could jeopardize their figure. I smiled while she makes a worried face.

_Just as I expected._

Alma swoops in and stays afloat of us. I open the letter and the black, purple, and blue vortex I once saw before opens up and takes us in.

While the letter closes I see Hope screaming.

I float to her and yell, "Hope! Calm down!"

She does. She looks at me and completely forgets why she was screaming. I see C Jay and Dawson looking down and I look too. Alma's swirling around and around like last time.

Hope yells, "We're gonna die!"

"No we're not! Trust me!"

She nods and we both end up landing on a soft puff of a cloud. I shut my eyes and open them slowly. I see we are underneath the same tree I landed under four years ago.

Hope sits up. "C Jay! Lesley! You look..."

"Older? Yeah, a year older. But you and Dawson haven't."

Dawson sat up and looks around. "Oh my God! Are we at where I think we're at?"

"Yeah."

He hugs me really tight. "I believe you now!"

"So do I!" Hope smiles

Dawson nods.

"Just wait until you see them."

"What's wrong with them?" C Jay asked.

"They're so awesome in person."


	5. Smile the Chance Just to See You Again

**A/N: I was speechless in chapter 4. I went to a holocaust museum and I shook a holocaust survivor's hand (why would I joke about that?)**

"Whoa..." C Jay said breathless.

"Come on. I think its time for you to meet my personal friends."

They nod and looks around the place while we walk.

I'm glad they turned into a perfectly healthy human beings like me. I didn't want them to end up like...you know who. "I hope Brian needs extraemployment."

"Hey Les, when you were here, did you have to work?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah, but I did the laundry. I'm already working here by the way."

"But you've been gone for over four years. Don't you think they will forget about the work you did?" C Jay asked, too.

"No, they will never forget me." When they weren't paying attention, I mumbled. "I hope..."

We're walking in a small field, just a couple more inches until we reach the house.

C Jay asked, "Hey Les, did you slept with them?"

"I slept with Paul."

"Did you...?"

"No! God, C Jay. I was like thirteen."

"-Stuck in a eighteen-year-old body."

"They didn't offer another place for you to sleep?" Hope asks.

"Yeah, but I wanted to sleep with him."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because you wanna-"

I punch C Jay in the shoulder. "Shut up!" I stop walking and point in front of me. "Well, there it is."

They look to where I'm looking and they gasps really deep this time. Paul's house was still there. No differences, no anything.

We reach the front door. I could feel C Jay's grip tighten on my hand. "Calm down. I'll introduce you, okay?"

He nods while biting his small bottom lip.

I knock on the door. Its quiet for awhile until the door opens. Paul is standing in the doorway. "Lesley!" He open his arms.

"Paul!" I jump up and hug him. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before setting me down. I'm guessing he still hasn't found his true love yet. "Its great to see you again!"

"Me too."

I look at his neck. "Um... Where's your necklace?"

"Yeah, I threw it away."

"What?"

He laughs. "No, I use it as a key chain instead. But I do use it a necklace."He pulls out his half of the necklace and connects it with mine.

I laugh and put my hand on C Jay's shoulder. "Paul, these are my friends: C Jay, Hope, and Dawson."

"Hey." C Jay waves his hand.

"I'm Paul."

He takes his hand slowly and shakes it.

"Hey Lesley, we still have your game here if you wanna play it later."

"Sure."

"Is that Lesley?"

I hear someone coming from upstairs. I look to see Brian. As usual, he tries to shake hands with me but I hug him instead.

"Hi, Brian" I let him go and point to my friends. "These are my friends. That's Hope, Dawson, and C Jay."

"Nice to meet you all." He also gives them a handshake, and they did.

"Hey, sir." Dawson said politely.  
"Brian."  
"Hi, Brian."

"So where are the others?" Hope asked.

Brian sighed. "Ringo's not feeling well."

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"His head is throbbing and he's throwing up a little."

"I'm gonna go see him, if that's ok."

"Its fine."

I nod.

"Can I come?" I turn to see Dawson asking that question.

"Well sure." I grab his hand and left the house to go to Ringo's.

* * *

"Lesley, this is so cool!" He whispered as we went upstairs.

"I know right? You'll see everyone else later."

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Ringo Starr."

"He's cute, and so sweet. He sang me a lullaby when I wanted to sleep."

"Really?"

I nod again.

"Nice."

We're down the hall and at the last door. I open it slowly and we both step inside. I hear small coughs and a sneeze come from Ringo's bed.

"Who's there?" Ringo said in a very sick tone.

"It's Lesley."

Ringo slowly sits up and holds out his arms. "Lesley!" He coughed again." I missed you!"

I walk over to him and hug him gently. "Ringo, this is Dawson. He's a big fan of yours. And he's my friend."

"Any friend of yours is a friend-" he was interrupted by his cough, "of mine."

Dawson shakes his hand. Afterwards, he moves her fingers a bit. He loved the touch. I know he did.

"So Ringo, you're sick?"

He nods and coughs.

"Aw... poor Rings." Dawson said.

Ringo covers his mouth with his arm to block out a blood curdling cough. "Oops. I got it on the ring you gave me. Damn it."

"You need medicine or something?"

"Nah, John gave me a-" He coughs again, "-pill that will knock me out in a couple minutes. Weird thing is, it's been about an hour. When John takes it he knocks out fa..." Ringo falls back in his bed snoring.

Dawson chuckles quietly.

"We better get back."

* * *

We left Ringo's house and on our way back to Paul's.

"Where's John and George?" Dawson opens the door.

"I don't know." I look up to see John talking to Paul. "John?"

He turned to me. "Who's the bird?"

"Really?"

He laughs and gives me a hug. "I'm just playing with ya. Look at you, you haven't changed a bit." I laughed. "Who's the bloke?"

"That's Dawson. Do you know where George is?"

"He's in the backyard with Hope and C Jay." Paul said from the kitchen.

I saw Dawson leaving. Probably to meet George.

"That pretty blonde I met when you were gone is cute." John said.

"You know he's a dude, right?" I ask him

John looks at me and turned to Paul, "Damn it Paul! You lying bloke!" He left with Dawson.

Paul laughs and sat in the couch

"Where's Brian?" I ask him.

"Tea?" Brian offers.

"Sure." I take the cup and sip a little.

"So how is everything back from where your from?"

"Pretty good. My parents were thinking of sending me away tomorrow."

"Where?"

I sigh and blow in the cup before taking a sip, "An asylum."

Paul turns around and looks over the couch. "Why?"

"'Cause I still don't talk to them and they think theirs something wrong with me. If you ask me, Alexis' the only bitch who wants to get rid of me now. But I did something that could make her go to prison for a long time."

"What did you do?" Brian asks.

I chuckle, "I hacked into her account and transferred a whole bunch of money in there."

Brian gulped.

"Don't worry, Brian. I will never and I repeat, never do that to you." I put my hand on his back and patted him.

He smiles warmly and looks away from me.

"What?" I turn around and saw Paul sitting real still. I turn to face Brian again, but then Paul bursts out laughing in the background. I smile and screamed to lunge at Paul. We both fall on the couch together. I playfully shove him and he does the same. "What's so funny?"

"Its just... Brian got so worried and then..." Paul chuckled again.

I felt a hand rub my back, and then disappear. It was Brian and he was chuckling too. He goes out the front door and smiles at Paul and I before closing it.

"Meet me when your done fooling around, Paul." He shuts the door.

I raise an eyebrow. "Fooling around? Brian's gotten a lot calmer."

"No he hasn't. He's only calm when you're here. Once you left BOOM! He's back to normal pissed off Eppy."

I give Paul a passionate kiss before getting up and sitting on my own side of the couch. "I see you haven't found anybody else yet?"

"Nope? you're my one and only."

"It's Lesley!"

I look up to see George. "George!" I walk up to hug him. "I missed you."

"It was lonely when you weren't here"

"What? I was here." John said.

I sat back down.

"You know that Hope really likes George." Paul whispers to me.

"She does?"

"A lot, actually."

"How did you know?"

"George was kinda speechless when he saw her."

"He was kinda speechless when he saw me."

"But maybe if we get them together..."

"But what about George? I don't think he will..."

"Listen, if you tell Hope the basics about George, he will start to like her and soon they'll..."

"-be a couple too! You're a genius."

We both smile and kiss again, completely ignoring the fact that the group was watching us.

I break it off and stand up. "Hope, in the kitchen, please?"

Hope nods and I drag her to the kitchen.

"Hey Hope, do you like George Harrison?"

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

"Yeah!"

"What if I told you that you could get it on with George?"

"I can?"

I nod.

"How?"

"I'll tell you outside."

We left the kitchen. I stopped and whispered to Paul, "Don't tell George about this, just butter him up to her."

"Alright."

I was about to leave, but I stopped when Paul said...

"I love you."

I turn around. "W-what did you say?"

"I said I love you."

I back up and walk over to Paul. "You said you love me...?"

"Yeah, is that bad?"

"No... no. That's... wonderful! I've never had anybody say they loved me before. I love you Pauly! I love you a lot."

"I love you too..."

I kissed him again and left the house happily. "Bye."

**A/N: Someone asked me about the lyrics from "Room for Happiness". That's "Wordless Chorus" by My Morning Jacket. Speaking of that, something shocking is going to happened after I post the next chapter, and maybe more along the way. There's a reason why it's also a horror story.  
**

**Review...  
**


	6. George Advice

**A/N: I barely did some author's review. I usually talk, or type, a lot in my last story. But anyways...**

I shut the door and sigh heavily, "That... was super cute."

"Yeah, what did you mean by no one said they loved you before?"

"Well..." I start walking and down the porch,"... When my mom died, my dad started to date a girl who was a real bitch. During that time she was determined to keep me away from my dad and convince him to do anything she wants. Then they got married and everything went bonkers."

"Oh. Well, I see Brian isn't as bad as I thought he would be."

"Nah, he's all Eppy. He's calm around us and the boys"

"Cool, so how can I get it with George?"

"Easy, I've hung around with him long enough to gain his trust. He told me not to tell anybody about his personal life."

"You don't have to..."

"But I want to. I don't want George to be a loner."

"Me neither."

"So that's when you come in. I'm gonna tell you all about George."

"All right."

"Theirs a few things George loves the most."

"And they are?"

"He has an interest in sport cars and motor racing."

"I never knew that."

"People who has a sweet tooth like jelly babies and savory truffles."

Hope laughs.

"And lastly, he loves and I mean absolutely loves people who like him for who he is. His last girlfriend broke his heart."

"That sucks."

"Yeah I know. He's kind of mysterious but he's such a sweet guy on the inside. You need to bring the sweetness out of  
him by using your..." I point to the middle of her chest.

"My breasts?"

"No, your heart."

"Oh... oh I get it! Thanks for the advice, Les."

"No problem, and if you need anymore information just tell me and I'll tell you ok?"

"Alright."

"Now lets get back to the house." I stand up and pull Hope up with me. "Are you working here now Hope?"

"Brian says I am. I'm gonna be doing the dishes and other work too. And I'm sleeping in Paul's extra room."

"You don't want to sleep with George?"

"I just met him, I can't go and sleep with him on the first day."

We're walking back the path we came from. "And that's another thing: George's always lonely at night. He shivers and breathes horribly. He's always cold. That's what you're here for. George said he feels loved when he holds some girl's hand or when a girl listens. Something like that."

"Aw... I'll ask Paul if I can sleep with him."

We're at the house. A loud yell was heard inside. I open the door and I see Brian cussing out to the heavens that he just bought a new mug and it broke or something. He see's Hope and I staring at him. He clears his throat and makes a very hard smile of madness. "Sorry for that."

"Its fine. Alexis does the same thing when she breaks one of her nails." C Jay and Dawson are sitting at the couch with George. "Hey guys, how long did you tell your parents you were staying at my house... or here?"

"A week." The blondes said, along with Hope.

"And they're okay with that?"

"Yep."

"My parents are on vacation anyway." Hope said.

"Nice. How long is Ringo sick for?"

"Its just the 24 hour flu, it'll pass by." George answered.

"Thank god."

George turned to Hope. I can see it in his eyes that he has a crush on her.

"Hey George, can Hope sleep at your house?"

"Uh..." George blushed like he never had a girl sleep at his house... Or his room. "I-Is Hope all right with that? And besides, she's sleeping at Paul's guest room."

"No, I am." C Jay raise his hand.

"Then yes. Hope?"

"Of course." She smiled. George took her hand and left. C Jay also left with them. I relax for a minute then Paul walk in to the room.

"So did you tell Hope?"

"Yeah and now she's going to sleep with George."

"That quick?"

I giggle silently. "What time is it?"

"Eight something. I don't know."

"Dark already?"

"Yeah, you wanna watch a scary movie?"

"A humor one?"

"No, an actual scary movie."

"Sure." We sit on the couch and Paul plays the movie, I don't remember what the title was, it appeared and disappeared when the movie started.

* * *

_"But Jonathan...we have so much to live for!"_

_"I'm sorry my dear Cynthia but things change after time and I must feed."_

_"No! No please! What about the children!"_

_"...they died."_

_"No...NO! You fucking killed them!"_

_"I didn't kill them...she did."_

_A woman with black hair and big yellow eyes came in the picture._

_"Elizabeth! How could you!"_

_She smiles, revealing blood covered teeth. "We must feed Cynthia...either you give us your blood, or we take it by force...tearing you limb by limb."_

The movie was half over and I wasn't even terrified, Mordecai on the other hand was shaking a bit, I laugh.

_"I rather fucking die for the sake of my children then give my blood to you gracefully!"_

_"Jonathan...get her."_

_The tall man in black lunges at the poor innocent girl in a shining but torn up blue dress._

_"Before I die...Jonathan...even though you're a vampire, I love you with all my heart, you might not know that but..."_

_The tall man licks his lips and says, "Your damn right I don't." He sinks his teeth in the girl, her legs scrambling around...they stop._

_Her hand drops to the floor and she's dead. "She knew it was coming." Elizabeth said. "She knew all along...what a shame it was...well time to take out her heart."_

_"Wait why?"_

_"To restore balance between the vampire world and the human world."_

_"And you think taking out their hearts would do something?"_

_She ignores him and strikes her hand in the middle of Cynthia's chest, you could hear her ribs break and blood splash everywhere, she pulls her hand out, leaving a line of blood spread on the floor. "Success!" It skips a scene to where their in a high castle and there's a bunch of vampires in a big round table talking about stuff, Elizabeth comes to the big high chair and places 3 hearts on the table._

_"Oh high council of vampires!" The leader says._

_"We now have the power to rid the world of humans and other living creatures!"_

_"Wait what!" Jonathan speed walks to Elizabeth and yells at her. "I thought you said we needed the hearts to balance the world!"_

_"I lie."_

_"What!"_

_"I said I lied, I only told you that so you can kill your wife and I can take her heart and now we can kill all humans."_

_"You...made me kill...my wife just so you can rid the world of humans."_

_"Yup."_

_"But...I once was a human..."_

_"Wait!" The leader yells down on them. "You were once a human?"_

_He nods._

Man this movies stupid! I wonder where Paul gets these crappy movies. I better burn that place to the ground.

_"All former human vampires were suppose to be in the outside world, known as Earth! To where they can die like the rest of the humans!"_

_"I refuse to go down to the hell-bent brutal place!"_

_"Very well...guards! Off with the humans head!"_

Is this Alice in Wonderland or what?

_They grab Jonathan's arms and the executioner comes and chops his head clean off, it bounces off the screen and onto the blood covered ground._

_The end._

The screen goes dark and I have to say: that was the most stupidest movie I have ever seen. On the VCR box it read, 1:23. I yawn and look up at Paul: his arm is on his shoulder. I was leaning on him this entire time, he was asleep.

"Paul...Paul."

He opens his eyes a little and looks at me. His eyes were half opened but he still managed to respond to me."W-what?"

"You fell asleep on the couch. Let's go to the room."

He sighs and pushes me gently off him and he stands up wobbly. I put my hand on his back and we start walking upstairs together.  
In the room, Paul falls on his bed fast and yawns. I smile and lay next to him. He pulls the covers over both of us.

"Goodnight, Les."

"Goodnight, Paul" I scoot more back so that my back was pressed against Paul's stomach. I feel something go over me. It was Paul's arm. He squeezes me a bit. I droop my arm over his and turn over so that I was facing him. I smile and bury my face in his chest.

**A/N: That crappy movie scene was from my boyfriend. (We used to be best friends. Now we're dating). It was a scene from his script, it's a long story but it's about murder and it's much better than that. I'm writing a humor story and I found out some professional actors would play my script. _Maybe._**

**I decided to post this story because I was bored and I have a band/jazz band concert in about an hour or two (I want to also say "chorus/chorale", because I'm in it, but it's the songs are awful, except the Beatles' "Blackbird". I have a solo in that).**

**Watch out for the next chapter. _It's kinda scary..._  
**

**Review :)  
**


	7. Is That the World I Lived In?

**A/N: I wanted to post it on Sunday, but I went to the carnival with my boyfriend and yesterday wasnt good because I was feeling sad. Thanks to my brother who didn't wake me up to go to school, all I did all day was sleep and thinking about this chapter. (Also, in the morning, I was watching the news and James McCartney was there!).**

**Beware of some horrors (well it's not that scary) of this chapter.**

In the morning, I hear tweets at the window. Alma taps the glass. Tap, tap...tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap...tap, tap...tap, tap. She says to get ready and help C Jay and the others work today. I sigh and slide out of bed. It was extremely hot in the room for some reason.

Downstairs, Dawson and C Jay are having a conversation with Ringo, who seems to be feeling a lot better. Paul's in the kitchen talking with John about how he wanted to do this that one time or to do that another time. The door opens and George and Hope comes inside. Knocking needs to be done in this house.

"Good to have you back." George said.

I smile and sit on the couch next to Ringo. I gave him a surprise hug. "Feeling better?"

"Much better right now."

I shook my head and chuckle. I turn to George put his hand on Hope's shoulder. They look so cute together. It's a shame once we leave though. I stand up and walk out the door. Its hot and cool at the same time. the leafs weren't raked. I shrug and rake them for awhile, just saving the anger Brian might throw if he see's them here like this. I wipe my forehead considering the fact there wasn't even a drop of sweat on me. Only 5 more days until we're back to the crappy old life I'm in and the sweet old life they're in.

I sigh and run, dropping the rake and letting it fall on the pile of leafs. I was running so fast I didn't know where I was going, first I pass a couple tree's, then there's no road, then...nothing. I look forward and see nothing but white, the color of the ground ends in the white abyss. I walk forward, thinking maybe this was a stupid idea but I still go, the instinct was on.

A few minutes of walking in the white place I decide to turn back but... there was no back. It was white behind me and white all around.

I panic and yell, "Where the hell am I!" I hear a voice up ahead. It sounded like Paul's. Without hesitation, I run straight towards the voice. "Paul Is that you?"

"Closer, my love. There so much more to be done."

"For what?" I stop running when a big purple and black light explodes only a few feet away from me. The smoke rises and pours on the ground, its blowing towards me. I step once and again and soon I start to run. Too late, the wind fiercely blows me off my feet and I fly to the ground hard. The wind keeps blowing, I can hardly breathe, I shut my eyes. I feel the wind calm itself and finely lift away. I blink a few times. I saw the sky was red with orange highlights, the clouds were black and the ground felt hard as rock. I sit up and see I'm in the middle of a road. The buildings were broken and looks like they were all demolished. I gasp when I see the streets lined with black scratch marks and oil spilled everywhere. Fires where fuming in the background and there were blood and dead bodies everywhere; no grass either but hard gravel. I shout, "Hello? Anybody here?" No response. Only one thought popped up: their house

I ran hard and fast as I can. I ran past the video store, then the coffee shop and finally reach the gates for the neighborhood the lads lived in. I tried to open it but they were locked and covered in blood. I reacted horribly and climbed over the gate. What the hell is going on? Why is everything so bad? I couldn't think right now. I was worried of what had happened to the lads and my friends.

I stop by Ringo's house and knock on the door. As I do, it crashes to the ground and turns to ash. The whole trailer turns to ash in a split second too. I gasp when I see Ringo and Dawson in a stone-like corpse. I touch Ringo, to which I regret. He collapses and breaks into a bunch of pieces. So does Dawson, that was resting on his hand.

"Oh my God!" I shriek and run again. I stop at George's house but, no house was there. Only a couple of boards and hard wall lay there. I shook my head and run to Paul's house.

Once there, I cover my mouth; the house had broken pieces on the edges and blood streaming the porch. I ran inside and trip over something, like a body. It is! I don't want to know who it is but I have to. I turn the body around. OH MY GOD! It was Brian! His shirt are scratched up and covered in blood. Also, his eyes are closed and his mouth shut. I step over him and see the walls are covered in blood too. The once white couch was now streamed in blood and black soot.

Upstairs, I open the first door. The doorknob was wet, but I touched it anyway. I look around. It's the band room. Guitars are smashed and strings broken. The piano top was dripping with blood. Do I dare and open the top? Yes, yes I do. I put both hands on the top and hoist it up. Inside was Hope's dead body. Blood covering everything. I make a disgusted face and left the room quickly.

I check the bathroom. The mirror was broken and the sink was smashed. I look over the bathtub and see a hand dangling from the edge.  
"No..." I walk slowly towards it and see the tub full of blood and underneath... was John! Tears start forming in my eyes. There were slits on his neck and arms. A huge X crosses his stomach. I wanna touch him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I exit the bathroom and look in the last room. Paul's room.

The door opens automatically for me. The room looked normal, unless you count the blood splats on the walls than. The drawers are knocked down and clothes torn on the floor. Paul's bed was just a big lump of blood. I didn't want to look under there but it was the only way to find out if there's something or someone laying underneath those sheets. Right when I was gonna pull off the covers, I flinch. The closet creak open. I pry the closet shades open and see a hand come out, then a head, then the whole body. It was C Jay's body,

"C-C Jay..." I whisper. I rub the back of my hand against his cheek and I start crying even more. "You were the best friend I ever had..."

It was silent in the room. Nothing was heard except for my voice and the fire that could be heard a couple miles away. His mouth was open and his eyes were only half of that. Some of his hair was missing and his body was full of maggots. I hold my vomit and return to the sheets. I yank them off and see Paul. His arms slit and his left leg broken. You could see the bone sticking out too. I couldn't hold my breath. I didn't care what he felt, looked, or even smelt like, I clung to him and started crying. "Paul!" I screamed. I buried my face in his bloody chest and bawled my eyes out. I lay him back down and shield my eyes as I cover him back up. I didn't wipe the blood from my face. I don't know what's happening right now or why everything's like this but I'm gonna figure it out one way or another.

I ran to the middle of the field in front of the house I scream aloud, "WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU'RE A DIRTY SICK BASTARD FOR DOING THIS! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM OR WHY YOU DID THIS BUT IF YOU SHOW YOURSELF I WILL BEAT THE LIVING FUCK OUT OF YOU!" I take a couple breaths for yelling that long. I noticed Alma wasn't anywhere, I swear if this person hurt her... , "Fuck."

The clouds start forming into a circle. A big circle, actually, and shoots a lightning strike at me. I jump back and gasped when the smoke cleared and I see...

A/N: What did she see? I don't want to spoil the moment. All I can tell you is that more bad stuff is going to happened.

Special news: I"m making a graphic novel version of my first story "the Assignment". It came to the idea when my reading/writing teacher loves my comic, "Mark Foster, Golden Girls, and Isom Innis' Line of Coke/You Killed Charlie Sheen". It's really hilarious and I'll try to post that after I post "the Assignment". It's not going to be exactly the same, I'll tell you that.'

Review :)


	8. The Return of My School Bully

**A/N: My sister woke me up at three in the morning and now I can't sleep. Sorry for not posting and keeping you waiting. Here it is!**

The smoke clears and I see...

"Alyssa? She chuckles evilly. I remember her. Her vicious green eyes and her brown medium hair. Her looks still stayed the same: evil. A blast of green light scans the area and turns the world white again. "What the hell is going on?"

She slowly walks around me,"Life... Dies down... Eventually, but you're WRONG!"

I'm blown off my feet and onto the floor. I land on my injured arm. It stings. "What do you mean?" I stay calm, hoping maybe she won't throw me again.

"Don't fool around, Lesley! You know what I mean!"

I was wrong. I'm tossed again. I trail of blood leads from when I landed to where I fell. My hand stings terribly. I hug it on my chest to stop the pain. "I'm serious I don't!"

"You must know since you're the one and only being to come to this universe."

"Twice, actually."

"Don't interrupt me!" I end up rolling a few inches away from her. I hold in the pain. "You are the one who sent me to a never ending realm of darkness and despair, letting my body rip to the very core of all souls in the universe."

"Of course! You were about to kill me. Even worse, you were about to kill..."

"Hush! You may not know this but you are the one who did such things as what you did to me."

"That blazing vision earlier? I didn't do that!"

"Of course you didn't. I did! That is what the world was suppose to be if you hadn't dragged me to hell and refused to let me rid of the that cursed Beatle."

"Paul?"

"SILENCE!" This time I actually fly a couple yards and hit an invisible wall of some sort. "Of course you blithering idiot! That Beatle was the only source I had to make the world a wonderful and terrible place. He still lives to which he will no more."

"You killed everyone else! Why?" I start crying, trying not to imagine the scenes I had witnessed awhile ago.

"They stood in the way. They had to die."

"Aren't you some kind of a ghost?"

"Well duh!"

"Then how did you manage to kill them?"  
"_Posses a mortal._"

"Which mortal?"

"That's none of your concern.

"When will this day happen?"

"Soon."

"You even try to do anything like what I saw, you're dead!" I start walking away, even though there wasn't anywhere to walk to.

"FOOL!" I'm hoisted off the ground and into the air, "I WILL RID THE BEATLE SO CHAOS CAN FULFILL THE WORLD AND LET ME RISE FROM THE GROUND AND RULE IT!"

"You need to work on your..." I feel my body tighten. "LOOK, ITS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! I'LL STOP YOU!"

She drops me. A red line of smoke appears out of nowhere. It swirls around me and stops at my face. I hold my breath. I didn't want this thing inside of me. For my luck, it shoots out of the sky and into a depth of space. I'm dropped on the floor. I see everything reverts back to normal.

"This day will arrive whether you try and stop me or not." Alyssa said in a small whisper.

I mutter, "F-fuck you...you'll never win."

The voice disappears and I'm left on the ground, my body extremely painful and nothing I can do.

I try moving my body. Nothing happened. I felt worthless in all ways imaginable. I scream to make sure at least one person can come and help me. George came running, "Lesley, what are you doing here? what happened?"

"George, I can't move. Help me please?"

"Did your body fell or what?"

"No, its just... I can't move!"

"Oh my God, yer bleeding!"

I glance at my hand to which its still bleeding uncontrollable. It stings a bit, "Carry me to the house, George. Please?"

He makes a cute but worried face and picks me up baby style. "We'll fix this in a jiffy." For some reason this moment reminds me of a memory, maybe four year ago? I don't know. What just happened but the white abyss was no longer there. It was just a forest. Why was Georgehanging around here? I notice that we're near to Paul's house. It was closer than I thought.

George uses his left hand to open the door and carefully take me inside. My right hand with the gash was dangling. I look in one of the picture frames. I noticed I was extremely dirty and almost drenched with blood. Paul and John were sitting on the couch while Brian, Ringo, and Dawson were in the kitchen. I don't know where C Jay and Hope is. George sounded like he didn't know where to start. No one was paying attention to us. I can feel things I just can't move. I feel the blood sliding off my hand and dripping to the floor. George notices and asks, "Does anybody have a band-aid?" For some reason, I get a horrible headache and I feel woozy. My head rests a little more in George's shoulder and I feel my eyes droop a bit, but I manage to stay awake.

John said, "Why?"

"Lesley's hurt."

"How bad is it?"

"Uh... I don't know."

No one pays attention. When I cough a bit, more like a freaking storm, Paul gets up and finally sees me the way I am. "OH MY GOD! Lesley, what happened?"

Everyone else draws their attention towards me. They gasp. I close my eyes a bit and take a deep breath. "I-I don't know. I was running around and then...a vision...and, and..." I felt like I couldn't breathe, either because I fell in deep pain or maybe I didn't wanna tell them of what I saw. Brian looks at my gashed hand. I know it was leaving a puddle on the floor. I just know. "I can't move. Well, I kinda can but I'm in pain."

"Her body isn't in slumber this time. She can't move a muscle." George said.

"Well how are you suppose to clean yourself up? You'll drown if we just leave you in the bathtub." Brian said.

"I'll help her." Paul raise his hand.

"Brian, do not let that bloke clean her up. He's a pervert."

"John, shut up! She's in a lot of pain right now" He does. Paul comes over and touches my hand. I make a painful face. "I'll get you cleaned up alright?" I sigh again and smile.

Brian steps in, "Why doesn't Hope help clean her up?"

"Sorry Brian but she's at my house using the shower." George told him.

"And C Jay?"

"You know he's a man, right?" John corrected him.

"I didn't know. I mean look at his face and long hair. Look, we'll just wait for Hope then."

Paul turns to him. "Look at her! She's covered in blood and her hand is bleeding! You think she's not in a lot of pain right now?"

Brian shakes his head, "You know what? Fine. Just don't do... You know what."

"Give her to me, George." George extends his arms out and gently places me in Paul's. We heads upstairs. John follows, too. 'John, please."  
He backs down while we enter to the bathroom. Why did I see that vision? Who did that guy posses? And why can't I move? Paul makes a grunt making me stop my thoughts.

We went to the sink to wash my hands. Then Paul let go of me. I thought I was going to fall, but I stood there. "Paul, look."

He turns and was in shock. "Yer standing. Do you want me to leave."

"Uh, yeah."

"I'll be in the bedroom if ye need me."

After he left, I relax and sink inside the water, its so warm and quiet. Closing my eyes a bit I sigh and sink in the water even more, before I could fall into a blissful nap I hear something, not like clanking, or stomping, but... singing? I sit up and listen a little more carefully:

_I see the blood all over your hands, does it make you feel more dead than you already am. It was all just a part of my plan, the pistols shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound..._

It sounded like that song C Jay once sang in class that one day, except with different words. I literally jump when the voice goes deep and screeching.

_I killed you, I killed you! You had to die! You had to stop breathing, you have no more taste guy, I need to live without you! I don't want no more solitude! I'll rise from the floor when I'm done with you! Always, always, always...your dead._

That last one made me shiver. I quickly scrub and rinse. I run out of the bathroom and see Paul laying on his bed bored as ever.

"Paul!"

"Yeah?" He sits up. "Les, yer hand is still bleeding."

My hand was still gushing out blood. I didn't care. I needed to tell Paul what I heard. "Paul, I heard this thing in the shower, and, and it sounded so creepy! And it was like this song I heard, but mixed around and..."

Paul places his finger on my lips, "Ssh, calm down. Yer probably still a little whacked out about earlier but we need to clean your hand first."

"But..." He takes me back to the bathroom and cleans my hand. "I don't think this will close up but I'll just rap it with a gauze." He clicks the mirror open and takes out a roll of the long bandage and raps it around my hand. "Ow."

"Sorry." He continues rapping it until its all done and no more blood leaks out of my hand. "All better?"

"I guess. But listen to me..."

"Lets go downstairs."

He's not even letting me get a word in! I need to tell him what I heard and what I saw. But if he doesn't believe me, he'll think I'm crazy when I'm not. He'll believe me...I hope.

* * *

We're sitting on the couch, nothing to do but watch TV. No one else is here except Paul and I. Perfect. Now all I gotta do is tell him. "Paul?"

"Yes?" He looks at me.

"I need to tell you something."

"Is it about the thing earlier?"

"Yeah, but please listen this time."

"All right."

"Well, I was taking a shower and I heard this song, but the words were different and it sounded horrible."

"Yeah you told me."

"Really?"

He nods.

"Did you hear the song too?"

He shakes his head and makes a worried face. "Lesley, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"A few hours ago, you were missing. I thought you were shopping or something with Hope but she said she didn't went anywhere with you. Then George comes in carrying you covered in blood and now your like... this."

"Oh, well I was running and I found this white abyss.I know it was a stupid thing to do but I walked in and suddenly I was in a whole new place... A place full of sorrow and death. And, I got worried that if everything looked that horrible, then something must've happened to you. So I ran and..." I start crying. "I f-found everyone dead, even you. I was crying while hugging your blood soaked corpse..."

"Gross."

I made a face. "...and I got so pissed off I went outside and yelled out to nothing. Then everything went white again and then this she said that it needed you dead to rule the world and..."

Paul had his face in his hand, as if not even listening. "Paul, are you listening?"

"Yeah, just uh...just keep going." He said while waving his hand he had his face buried in, he buries his face again once I start talking.

"...then it throws me around and then I'm all beat up. The end." Paul sighs heavily and gets up. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I just...need a little coffee that's all."

"You don't believe me, do you."

"I do its just that... I've been here for years and I never heard of a thing such as of what you said."

"You should have! You said that you and the boys always end up going through some shit like that but yet you don't think you've ever heard of what I said!" I hadn't realized I was raising my voice at him. I would never ever raise my voice to him or anybody here!

"Lesley, please!" He snapped at me. He snapped at me!

My heart drops and it stops beating for awhile. "I'm-I'm... sorry..." A tear falls off.

He sighs and comes over to me. He kisses my head and hugs me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Me too. I should've known you wouldn't believed me."

"Lesley, when will you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Love."

"Huh?"

"I love you. I mean it when I said it. And I'll always be there for you. I'll always believe you no matter what you say. That's what love's all about. Believing in each other, even if such stories are unbelievable. They're believable to me."

"I love you Paul." He smiles. We were about to kiss when I hear a creak come from the stairs, I get off the couch and step on the first stair. A slam was heard at the end of the hall. "Come on Paul. Someone was watching us."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

We head upstairs and into the bedroom. C Jay was looking through the window.

"Hey C Jay, where have you been?" He doesn't answer. "I think its best if you stay downstairs Paul."

He left the room, leaving me to deal with what problems C Jay has. Alma finally shows up. She's been gone for a long time. She lands on my arm.

"Where have you been?" I said quietly.

She taps against the dresser beside me. Tap, tap, tap...tap, tap...tap, tap, tap, tap...tap...tap, tap. She says she was dealing with another problem. She had been trapped somewhere but unknown of the location, and asleep throughout the whole time. "Go downstairs mom I'm gonna deal with this myself." She nods her little head and flies out of the room.

I walk over to C Jay "C Jay, are you okay?" He still doesn't respond. I nudge his shoulder and all of a sudden, he twists his neck fast and towards me. He grabs me and throws me across the room and on the bed. I look at him: his blue eyes were now blood red and his teeth were pointed. He didn't say anything. He just stood there looking like a freaking demon child. C Jay grabs the window sill and cranks it open. He leaps out. I get up and look out the window. He's gone.

"What happened? I heard noises." Paul comes in quickly

I'm speechless. I look down and see a note. I grab it and show it to Paul.

"I don't understand."

I don't know either but I better show George in the morning.

**A/N: Review, as always.**

**P.S. I'm too lazy to do that comic version of my first story, so instead, I'm making my own blog. Just check it out when I post the link on my profile, or just go to ,com in about 14 hours. ****(I have to go to school and do my activities). **I just post drawings and funny stuffs.  


**And I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow. Bye  
**


	9. Christina

**A/N: I GRADUATED TODAY! :D I'll miss everyone from my school. Oh, and my band teacher (for some reason, I called him "handsome". Long and funny story)  
**

**Anyways, Grace, (I know you're reading this), uh... yeah.  
**

After that incident yesterday, I was too afraid to go near C Jay at all. He was so not himself. Downstairs, he was perfectly fine, like if he didn't remember anything from last night or how he acted. But even though his personality stayed, he would leap from the floor to the wall and start crawling at one time or another.

It creep me out.

On my way into the kitchen, C Jay pops out of nowhere and lands in front of me. "Hey Les!"

"H-hey, C Jay."

He straightens up a bit and hugged me. I was a bit frightened by this, and curious too. "Hope called me yesterday and tells me to tell you that she finally got George to trust her and some other crappy stuff I forgot."

"Oh really? That's great!" I know he's not the same but he's still my best friend and I have to appreciate the things he does. I'll just pretend none of that happened. That will work.

"Pretend that none of what happened?"

I jumped back. He just said what I thought! Can he read minds? Only one way to find out. "C Jay, wanna play a quick game?"

"Sure."

"All right, what am I thinking of?" Think, think... Foster the People doing a concert at Sydney and Mark Foster fell off stage. I saw the video.

"Foster the People at some concert... I thinks somewhere in Australia and Mark Foster fell off on stage?"

I was stunned. He can read minds! "How did you know that?"

"I don't know. After that nap in the swamp yesterday-God knows how I got there-I started to feel more energetic, smarter and flexible than I used to." The clock in the kitchen starts ringing and C Jay gasps a bit. "I-I gotta go!" He quickly turns around and jumps out of the window. I was shocked to see him jump from tree to tree and into the forbidden forest on the other side of the park. What the hell is going on? I patted my left pocket that contains the note that was left in the room. Maybe George will know. I just gotta stay out of thinking for awhile, or around C Jay. I gotta wake up Paul.

I run upstairs and almost bumped into John that was barely coming out of the door.

"What are you doing?" Aw, he looks so cute when he yawns.

"Just gonna wake up Paul that's all. Wait, what are you doing here?"

He rubs one of his eyes and yawns again. It was so freaking adorable I had to hug him. "I'm always around." He steps out of the way and heads downstairs.

I dash in the room and gently kneel next to Paul. I shake him a bit, "Paul." I whisper. He snores a little louder and groans while pulling the covers over him. I roll my eyes and yank them off. He shivers a bit but then curls up and is covered in warmth again. I scratch his back quick but gently, he does a small happy moan and turns around to see me.

"Morning, love." He said while burying his face in the pillow.

"Paul, please get up. I need to talk to you."

He sits up and stretches. So freaking hot, I might add. He gets out of bed and hops on his feet, "What about?"

"Well, remember yesterday that..."

"That you told me about C Jay and the note. I know, I know."

"We need to find out what's wrong with him." I said while patting my hands together. Paul sighs and turns to the corner at the room. "Please, at least help me, help him." He looked like he still wasn't in it, but I went up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. He was getting into it until I broke it off and said, "Please?" He was leaning a little more towards me as if not wanting it to end, but first comes first: C Jay.

"Alright." He said smiling at me, I rubbed his "oh so hot" tummy and directed him to the door, "Lets go."

* * *

**Third Point of View (I never thought I would used this)**

On the path to George's house, a shadow flies over at a rapid speed.

"Did you see that?" Lesley asked.

"Hmm? I wasn't looking. Too busy looking at you."

She shook her head and chuckle. "When your around C Jay, do not think any sudden thoughts."

"Why?"

"I just found out he can read minds."

"Really?"

She nod. They reach the door and Paul knocks continuously. "George! We need your help."

"What did you do now?" George yells on the other side of the door.

"Nothing, Lesley just needs your help."

It was quiet for awhile until George opens the door and tells them to come inside. "Well this is different."

"What do you mean?" Paul questioned.

"Usually you or John are the real problems to solve and are the ones who cause them too." Paul blanks his face. "But...what did you do Les?"

She began to tell him the story of how she woke up and ran to a white abyss, the same story she told Paul but this time when it came to the part where she found the note. She handed it to him.

"This is ancient writing, it was only used in the old days where there was no God. Only one to rule the Earth." Dawson comes up unexpectedly, leaning on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Lesley asked him.

He sighs and continues to leans on the wall.v"A long, long time ago, there once was a world full of hatred and sorrow. No God was allowed to fix the doings of what these people have endured. There was only one God who actually escaped the rule and swooped down to Earth, and instead of fixing the problem, she only made it worse."

"Her name was Christina," George added, "Goddess of chaos and ruler of the past. She made millions of people suffer, years of this horrible life a man was put up with her and decided to make a plan to destroy her."

"What did Christina look like?" Paul asked.

"She was human but with long lashes that cut if close and eyes blue as the lonely ocean, hair white as souls, and lips drenched with the beauty of dead roses and blood."

"And the man?" Lesley asked. Dawson takes out a book put of the shelf and turns many pages. He point and showed us a man. The background is like the world ended; fire and smoke. A man stand there. When Lesley look closely at his face, he looks like Paul. Paul saw the picture and gulped.

"His name was Derek." George tells then. "He was the only one who wanted to rid this demon. Everyone else was frightened, but Derek needed to take the chance, for his friends and family, and for his girl Megan. The man had no idea of how to kill her, since she was a God nothing Earthly will do anything to her, but there was only one thing that could." Paul and Lesley lean forward. "Kill her."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Paul, shush." She tell him, He stops and listens to them finishing the story.

"Derek was in an odyssey to find what they called 'the angel's sword'."Dawson said.

Paul interrupted him. "How can that be if there's no God?"

"Are you even paying attention?"

"I stopped when you started talking." He laughs but George smack him behind his head.

"Anyways, when he found it, he found a blue ring which cursed him for life when he put it on. He returned to find Christina on top of thousands of bloody skulls."

George continued, "She was retrieving a skull from another victim and placing it underneath her. Derek didn't know how to get up there but suddenly, he started to float, lifting him high in the sky. He went towards the bloody demon and stabbed her. Her skin peeling into her skeleton and down into the ground, only her face remains on the pavement. Derek use the ring, which you can control from the mind-"

"Okay, now yer making up crap."

George smacked him again, but this time really hard. "Will ye' shut up? You'll learn something."

"-She yelled to him, 'You may have defeated me Derek, but I will rule once more, and you can't stop me.' He burned Christina with his magical ring. Before Christina could finally sizzle into the ground, she gave out a horrible laugh and faded away. As for everyone else Derek had the help from God himself, but it is said that Christina will return someday and kill the blood relative of Derek so she can once again rule the world."

"The vision you saw, Lesley, was an actual image of the future." George told her. "And the way C Jay is acting is far more stranger, but the note he or she has written says, 'The Beatle will die soon and I will rule!'. It seems Christina has possessed C Jay and is now trying to destroy Paul"

"But wasn't it Alyssa? You know what happened." Lesley asked.

Dawson answered, "To put it in ways Paul can understand, Alyssa_ is_ Christina."

"Okay, but, in the vision, C Jay was dead."

"Its true. But once the world is her's she won't need the body anymore and she'll transform back to her original form, but stronger and more powerful than ever."

"How do we get Christina out of C Jay?"

"That's difficult. Has she fed yet?" George asked.

"What?" Paul quivered.

"Fed, you know. Ripping the skulls out of her victims and then feeding on their brain to gain more power and beauty?"

Paul passed out and stays laying down.

Lesley roll her eyes and say. "I don't know. But he acted kinda weird when the clock struck twelve in the kitchen..."

"Uh, oh."

"What?"

The room goes dark and not a sound was made. They look out the window and the clouds are jet black. Covering up the ground into a faded blue of darkness and across the room. "Too late."

**A/N: ... and just like that, I'm a jerk for leaving a cliffhanger. Yeah, you'll see those. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**So anyways, I posted some of my drawings on .com  
**

**Check it out (and I'll post another one later for a friend of mine)  
**

**REVIEW  
**


	10. Where to Begin

**A/N: Hey guys. Yeah, for the past two weeks I have been busy/lazy. I got a new dog, which is really painful to have because my sisters keeps touching him and he hates it. And some other stuffs I've been doing is trying to figure how to make flash animation and making some cool drawing. Yes, I'm really stupid to try figuring out flash animations (I never have the time to watch those how-to videos from YouTube, thanks to my mom). Also, I donated more than $10 for that Eddsworld legacy fund. A huge fan of Eddsworld! (I love the animator, Edd Gould. Sadly, he passed away on March 25. I talked to him once (somewhere in 2009, really fuzzy about the details). Yeah, he's a really cool guy and he will be missed by thousands of people).**

**Enough of me talking, or typing! Read my sort-of weird chapter that I've been working on for more than two weeks (I'm on chapter 13. I type my chapters on my iPhone)**

Paul stands up. "What's goin' on?"

"What do you mean too late?" Dawson yelled at George

"C Jay has fed. We need to get everybody to safety."

Paul looks around the room. "Where's Lesley?"

George and Dawson looks around the room. "She was just here moments ago."

Dawson command them. "Here's the plan: We gotta find John, Brian, Ringo, and Hope and take them down to George's basement. We don't have much time."

"What about Lesley?"

"Don't worry about her. Lets go, go, GO!"

**Lesley's POV**

I ran away from Geoge's place. C Jay's in danger and I gotta save him. I ran in the road but tripped. I stand up and I turn around. I gasped to see C Jay; He stopped a car from hitting me. He turn around and gave a wink. Then grab me and took me near a tree. "Hey, C Jay. Thanks for..." He cut me off and leans closely. Oh, no. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm kissing you."

"C Jay, don't, please?"

"I gotta tell you something." He grabs my hand, "Les, I love you. I love you since the day I saw you. And all I wanna do is kiss that pretty face of your."

Okay, I almost threw up when he said that. Yeah, sure, he's attractive but he's not the right one for me. I got my hands away from him. "C Jay, I like you. LIKE. I like you and nothing else. You're a sweet guy and someday you'll make a beautiful girl very happy. Besides, I'm dating Paul."

"Well screw him. He won't love like I will to you. He'll probably dump you for a much more attractive girl. If you're with me," He grabs my hands, "I'll love you forever."

"C Jay, I'm not in _lesbians_ with you"

"What?"

"Sorry, I watched Scott Pilgrim vs the World last night. Buy you get what I mean."

"Please, Les. Be mine. Paul doesn't have to know."

Well, I have no choice. I turn away from him, then I look at him. I feel really sorry for what am I about to do. I grab his face and bang him with my head. Real bloody hard. I punch him with my right fist and ran like hell. I look back to see if C Jay wasn't chasing me, and then I bumped into someone.

"Lesley?" It was Ringo.

"No time to explain. We gotta go to George's house, quick!" Ringo grabs my hand and we ran to George's house.

Wow, Ringo's a fast runner.

* * *

We reach the basement with everyone else. George locks the door and comes down with the rest of us.

"This isn't some twister, George. This is full-on ending the world. Earthquakes maybe. Fire? Yes! We won't be able to..."

"Hope, shut up!" John yells at her.

"Don't you tell me to shut up. Just you're the-John-Lennon, doesn't mean... Wait, where's C Jay? He always fight with me every time I make fun of you."

"We need to stay away from him." I told her.

"Why?" John asks.

"Because he's possessed and is the one who is destroying the world as we speak." Paul finishes for me.

"Also the one trying to kill Paul." George speaks up.

"What do we do now?" Dawson asks anybody in the room. They sigh and let the world laugh and bang around them.

I stand next to Paul. He wraps his arm around me. I feel a tear run my face.

"Les, are you all right?" Ringo asks me. I don't say anything.

I blink and I don't believe what I saw. Everything's empty and white. I speak up. All I can hear is my echo. But then I heard something.

_Up and up and up I climb_  
_And when I came up I was so far behind_  
_My head takes a licking_  
_But my heart keeps on ticking just the same_  
_Always starting over_  
_But somehow I always know where to begin_

I walk towards the voice. I saw a dude sitting on a chair and playing guitar. He didn't see me because he had his back away from me

_Round and round and round I ran_  
_And just when I looked I hadn't even began_  
_To feel the effect, a cool, dark fever on the brain_  
_That feeling taking over_  
_Like a holy roller-coaster to the grave_

I got closer to him. Then, I couldn't believe what I just did:

_Again again again i tried_  
_That's how I knew i would never be denied_  
_That face in the mirror_  
_Who could it be? It's my own_  
_That cool, dark figure_  
_That's when I knew I was alone_

_On and on and I drive_  
_When will i know I have finally arrived?_  
_So far I've come, so far to go, it never ends_  
_Always starting over_  
_Bu somehow I always know where to begin_

We sang together:

_Always starting over_  
_Bu somehow I always know where to begin_

_Always starting over_  
_Bu somehow I always know where to begin_

The guy set down his guitar."Well I was hoping when you"ll arrive."

"Arrive? What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You passed out cold. Don't worry, Lesley, you'll come back. I just wanted you to come."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well you must remember me. No, wait. You were so young when I last visited you. My name's Jim James, or Yim Yames if you want. It was so adorable when you called me 'Yam'."

"What?"

"I known your mother when we were in college."

"Well that explains it. So you're like an uncle to me."

"You called me your only friend. You said, 'I'm so alone, even my-"

"-imaginary friend would play with the kid from across-"

"-the street."

I laughed. "Why did you left?"

"When I found out your mother died, I went to the hospital to see her one last time."

"You could've visited me _after_ my mom died."

"If your father wasn't starting a fight with me, then yes. But something happened. I just hold her hand. The next thing I didn't knew is that I would be here for the rest of my life. The only way to be free is that if someone kills Christina."

"You mean Paul should kill Christina."

"Not him. He wouldn't survive. Lesley, _you're the_ one."

"The one? You mean that I'm suppose to kill Christina?"

"Exactly."

"It can't be right."

"That's what I thought also. It turns out if Paul does it, he won't survive."

I can't imagine it. I sighed, "I know what it has to be done. I just hope I won't die."

"I'll be by your side. Like I always do."

"You did? You didn't see..."

"I know you and Paul would be together. I didn't see the proofs."

I smiled. "Thanks. So how..."

"Just close you eyes for three seconds and you'll be back."

I feel my chest rise and fall. I could breathe perfectly and I was full of energy. As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, I stood up and walked up to the doors.

Paul yanks me back, "Where are you going?"

"I need..." I swallowed, trying to get rid of... coke? "Why does my breath smells like coke?"

"Because John gave you mouth to mouth before Paul." George responded.

Note to self: Brush my teeth for three hours. "Anyways, I need to get rid of Christina."

"Are you crazy?"

I shake my head and unlock the door and headed outside. A blazing wind struck everyone. It was a horrible mixture of dark blue and black in the sky and the grass looked dead. The wind was so fierce,it blows me back and I fall in Paul's arms. The door shuts by itself. "We need to get out of here."

**A/N: I have to leave it like that. The next chapter will be in 2 days. I want to end it on Sunday so I can post the new story. I'll talk about it soon.**

**I'll post some more drawing on my blog. There will be one for father's day (To me it's gay pride month because I don't celebrate it) and Paul's birthday.**

**Oh, and happy birthday Paul McCartney. Keep on rockin'**

**Review, as always.**

**P.S. While editing this chapter (which took like 2 hours. Don't ask), I donated $5 to the Eddsworld fund. Donate money= cool rewards. I'm hoping to donate up to $500. Okay, $200.**

**$50 is my goal.**


	11. Insane

**A/N: I'm still here! I was having writer's block for this chapter and the others (which is like 3 or 4 left. I don't know). The lyrics to the last chapter is "Where to Begin" by My Morning Jacket. Kinda messed up thee lyrics (It's accurate but I deleted some lines). Jim James is the lead singer of that band, and the guy from the last chapter.  
**

"But how?" Paul tells me. "You saw how much that wind blew you back in here."

I got out from his arms and go back up the steps.

"You are so full of determination, aren't you." Brian said.

"I wanna kill her before it kills Paul."

"Lesley." Paul grabs my shoulders and takes me away from the door. "I know you want to protect me but... I have to do it myself."

"What?" Everyone says in unison.

No! "Paul, you can't! She'll kill you!"

"It's a chance I have to make, for everyone, and you." He puts his finger under my chin and directs my face towards his. Damn, he's beautiful.

"But can't we stay together just a little longer?"

He nods and we both sit down in the corner. "We'll just have to wait for the damage to settle down a little and then we can destroy her."

They groan and wait. I shake my head. I don't want him to go out there, he'll die! I sigh. Why does everything have to be so difficult? I smashed my fist against the floor. I hadn't realized my thoughts were controlling my actions too. C Jay, my only real friend I ever had, is possessed and is trying to kill everyone. Paul's risking his life for me, and to top it all off, he doesn't think I can do it! I smashed my fist into the ground continuously. I bite my lip and hide my face in my hair.

"Les, are you okay?" Ringo asks.

I nod even though I'm not sure if I am.

He comes over to me and removes my hair, "Are you crying?"

I was crying? I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't know I was. He sat next to me. I hugged him. I know he's not Paul but he's a sweet friend. "Thanks."

He smiled and left. I have no idea where my mom has gone but I was worried to death about her. I guess that's another reason I wanted to leave.

Another set of arms rap around me. They were Paul's. He was rubbing my head telling me, "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

It was just too hard to believe him, but then I remember that people who love each other believe in themselves and others. I believe him. I look up and see everyone else was frightened and cold, except Hope and George, who's cuddling each other.

* * *

Its silent. I guess its night. I wasn't sure. It's been a good five hours we've been down here and when we first got here it was in the afternoon. Paul's laying against the corner sleeping with me and John beside him. Dawson wasn't asleep yet. He was too busy tracing small circles in the dirt. Brian was sleeping in the left corner of the room shivering his ass off but he managed to stay in slumber. Hope and George are sleeping soundly and Ringo snoring so loud I would've expected someone to do something about it.

It was light blue in here, only a little though. The rest was black and it was so quiet I could hear the cricket outside. I didn't want to stay in here anymore. I gently got off of Paul and walked up to the doors. I stepped over Ringo and started to unlock the doors again.

Dawson spot me and asks me what I was doing.

"I'm leaving." I whispered.

I found out Hope can hear small thing, because she woke up. "Where are you going?", she whispered.

"There."

"Can I come?" Dawson asked.

"I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

"Les, he's my best friend long as I can remember. Please let me go with you, please?"

I sighed. "Let's go, then."

He nods as he stands up.

I turn to Hope, "Don't say a word to Paul, please?"

She nods and whispered, "Good luck."

We nod and step out of the basement and into the dark and red place.

I close the doors quietly and we start to run. The grass was dead and the tree's were burnt down, the cars were tipped over and on fire and there was blood everywhere. I gulp and kept running. I stop by the coffee shop.

"What are we doing here?"

"I want to meet someone."

Paul told me his "friend" is working there. I know I haven't really introduced myself to her but I think this was the perfect time. I open the glass doors. They fall and shatter on the floor. "Oops." I sighed and walked down the steps.

"Who's there?" A girlish squeal yelled out from behind the counter.

"We're a friend of Paul and the boys!" I yell back.

I see a bit of blonde pop up. She stands up and walks over to me. Damn, she's beautiful than Hope and I combined. She was staring at me confused.  
"I'm Lesley, and this is Dawson."

"I'm Ashley. So you're a friend of Paul's, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two a couple?"

Dawson blushed.

"No, I'm dating Paul."

"How come you didn't come to introduce yourself earlier?"

_Because you're a bitch to Paul._ "Because I was really busy." I looked at her apron. It was torn and covered in blood

"What happened here?" Dawson asked.

Her eye lashes shook as she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I'm just horrified what had happened to my boyfriend, Ralph."

_And yet another boyfriend, right? Man, what a whore._ "Wellwe gotta go now. The world is counting on us._"_

"Wait."

We both turn to her.

"How did you know Paul?"

"We met... we just bumped in to each other and we started talking. Four years ago. I left him and I came back a few days ago. We were dating before I left."

"Well... Good luck, then."

Yeah, whatever. We walk out of the shop and continued to find C Jay. On our way to the highway, a force took hold of me and something raps around my stomach. I look down and see nothings there but my shirt was squeezing my tummy. I'm hoisted away. Everything's gone now. I close my eyes unaware of where I'm going.

"Les!"

I'm dropped hard and rolled a few feet. I cough and look up, it was gray all around but I'm staring at an asylum. There was blood on the statue of God and on the sidewalk, my face fumes.

"Should we?" He asks.

I didn't listen to him. I walk to the doors, with Dawson behind me. Inside screaming was heard. People in straight jackets running around, doctors shooting them with blow darts. I find a couple of uniform sitting in the open. "See those uniforms?"

He knows what I was thinking. "I'll get 'em." We didn't want to get shot. Dawson came back with a white uniform. I pulled the long shirt over me and started walking around again.

Some doctors passed me but didn't pay any attention. I walk a little faster and spot a small girl running for her life. She jumps on the desk and over us. Loads of doctors came rushing after her, one of them actually grabs my arm and tells us to help them catch her. We didn't know what to do so we play along and ran with them. All the doctors shot out their darts and ran out. They have the girl cornered. One doctor pushes me forward and tells me to shoot her.

"B-but I don't..."

"Use the one in your pocket!" One nurse shrieks.

I reach in the pocket of the shirt and pull out a tube and beside them were 3 little red blow darts. The little girl faces me. Her green highlighted hair covering half of her brown little eyes. I feel sorry for her. I set the dart inside the tube and ready myself to shoot. I see the girl stream a tear across her cheek she looks down at her dirty bare feet. I set the tube down and let it fall to the ground. I run away from the crowd and enter another hall of the asylum, it was quiet...too quiet actually.

Banging was heard against the doors, I look in one and see a little boy playing with a faceless doll. He spots me and rips the dolls head off and came raging at the door, banging it as hard as his little hands could do. I back away and see a flash of white spread the walls and they were gone. I walk more into the hall and see two metal hands outside one window, rushing over there it was a woman with golden blonde hair.

"Ma'am? May I have some water?" I don't say anything. I turn away from her. "I wish I never left him." I leave her to sob, I feel bad just leaving her there but she's crazy. I didn't want to get in trouble with her.

The more I walk in the halls the more blood there is everywhere and finally, one door at the end of the hall was left. I walk to it. I peek inside and see no one there but what I believe is Jim. "Jim, is that you?" He didn't answer._ I'm going insane. Maybe I do belong to a mental hospital. _I had enough of this. "Turn around!" Somehow I have a sick feeling of what I'm about to see...

He slowly walk around me in circles._ "Things were bad when I first came here, but they always end sacred in return...but you should already know that since your...ME!"_

I was shocked to see it was... _me_. Her hair was long and filthy. Her soft brownish skin was pale and she was skinny as ever. Her brown eyes aimed at me. She reaches for her neck and pulls out a necklace: the blue half of the necklace I have on. I hold mine close to me.

Right there her head snaps off and the walls were drenched with blood. They fall and everything's white. I look to see I'm on the highway. I held my chest and ran again. What the hell just happened? Every step I took laughter or screams were made. I finally reach the end and cover my ears, trying to block out the noise. "_Stop, stop, stop!_" But it wouldn't.

I feel a pair of arms around my body. "Les!" It was Dawson. "It's going to be all right."

I look up and see we're standing in front of skulls mounted high in the sky, blood drips the teeth and eye sockets. I hold in my disgust and spot C Jay on top of the skulls wearing a blood filled crown and a robe. A hand touches my shoulder and I jump in surprise, away from Dawson.

"Guys, you made it!" It's C Jay all right.

"Made it for what?" Dawson asked.

"The feast, of course!" He grabs our hand and we float all the way at the top. He sits me in a golden chair next to Dawson, also with a golden chair, and C Jay's diamond coated one.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I'll post the next chapter in two days. I don't have anything to post on my blog, but I have a DeviantART account of you want to see. Yep, on my profile.**

**Review!  
**


	12. Sec Walkin'

**A/N: It's 11pm-ish where I live, so I didn't broke my promise. Yay. I thought I wasn't going to post anything today because I was suppose to be in Vidcon 2012 three days ago. (Long story short, my mom and I miss our flight and now my brother and my uncle are in California right now. Well, they're actually packing up for tomorrow right now.) Really sad that I couldn't meet the Smosh guys, TomSka (Tom from Eddsworld), or Chris "Bing" Bingham (Slomozovo. He's my #2 crush. Paul McCartney is still #1 on my list). They're YouTube guys. Enough of this! Now where did I left off...**

Dawson's POV

"Isn't it beautiful?" C Jay asked, pointing to the town in front of us. People were screaming and poor little kids caught on fire but laugh nonetheless. Blood splats on the buildings and other people killing each other. It was a horrible sight to see. A bell rings and a table is placed in front of us. C Jay puts a bib around his neck and licks his lips.

An innocent man was placed on the table face down. His arms were tied and his legs were chained. He looks at Lesley. "Please... please just let me go. I have wife and kids."

"Oh goody! Now I have something for dessert!" C Jay says happily. He rubs his hands together and grabs a butchers knife. I can only watch in total horror as he decapitates the poor man. His head rolls onto my side of the table. I could've sworn his eye twitched. I knock it off the table and let it fall onto the ground to which it splats on the bottom. C Jay was digging to his meal, ripping his skin and eating his insides. I turn around in the chair and barf. I turn to Les. How can she stand to see this? "What's the matter?" C Jay smiles, showing off his bloody teeth. I hold in the vomit. "Try it." He holds a fork with what looks like an organ on it.

"Be strong, dude." Les whispered.

The blood drips on the table. I push him offer aside. "Too bad..." He chomped. "It was the best part. Man, I can't wait to find the Beatle and kill him!"

"But wait, why is everything like this?" Lesley asked. "Why do you needed to kill... the Beatle to have everything?"

"'Cause Les, since you're lost in thought here, I rule first but I need to kill the Beatle so he won't stand in my way."

I stand up. "None of this makes sense anymore! Why are you going to kill Paul and not..." I cover my mouth quickly. _Oh shit, I just said Paul! Oh shit, now I'm thinking! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Yes, you are pretty stupid but now that you mention it: The real reason why I'm going to kill Paul is that he has Derek's blood."

"I won't let you hurt a single skin on him, C Jay!" Les tries punching him but he waves his hand and she flies against a building. I want to help her so badly, but I can't move. It's like I'm tied down.

I just saw the action. C Jay floats towards Lesley. SLAP! She just giggled. That's all I can see for now. "YOU FUCKER! We're your friends!"

C Jay looks away from her and looks at me with an evil grin. "Well, I have some use for both of you."

"Like what?"

"Bait." He floats back to his throne and grabs a remote. He points it towards Les and press the first button. A slice was crossed against her arm.

"Fuck!" She shouted quietly.

He pressed the second button. It felt like a punch was delivered in my stomach. He pressed the third one and we get electrocuted. And finally, the big red button. He placed his thumb on it but doesn't press down. He rubs his thumb on the rim of the big button, teasing us and himself.  
He laughs and sets the remote down on his lap. "I'll save that one for later."

I'm tired. So tired. Was it the electricity? Or was it because I have no chance at killing him? I can't kill him, even if he's possessed.  
He's my best friend.

* * *

Paul's POV

I woke up. Stretching my arms on my back. "Morning everyone." I say. They groan and rub their eyes. John, who was beside me, stands up to stretch and rubs his eyes. I look on the other side of me. "Where's Lesley?" Everyone looks at each other and shrugs. _Oh God, she left! _I look at Ringo. He shakes his head while shrugs. Everybody else does the same except Hope, looking at the ground. "Hope!" I didn't mean to snap but she must know where she is.

"Oh, um...she told me not to tell anyone."

"But I'm her boyfriend! She could've at least told me!"

George puts a hand on my shoulder. "She was probably afraid if she told you, you would have kept her back and went to go kill Christina yourself."  
I'm so pissed. I love her too much. Now she ditched me. I took George's hand away from my shoulder and I bang my fist against the wall, leaving a few cracks in it. I don't want her to get felt a hot tear in my eye.

"Paul, are you crying?" John said.

I sigh, "Yes, I'm afraid Lesley's gonna get hurt! Or worse..." I bang my fist in the wall some more. My hands are throbbing with pain now. I turn to Hope. "Hope, please tell me what happened."

"But I promised..."

"Please, it's a matter of love." I can feel the tears coming.

"Fine, last night while everyone was sleeping, I saw her trying to open the doors. Dawson wanted to go with her and she says yes. She told me not to tell anyone she left."

Left with Dawson? I had enough. I go up the steps.

"Where are you going?" Brian asks.

"Going to get Lesley and kill Christina."

"At least let us go with you." My mates said.

I sigh, knowing I can't deny my friends request. "Fine." They come up behind me. "Hope, make sure to keep an eye out, just in case she comes back." I tell her strictly.  
She nods and locks the door as me mates left.

* * *

"Everything's so... dead."

Ringo was right. The grass and trees were dead and gray and the sky was blood red. I sigh and start walking forward. "We gotta save them. Fast." I walk a little faster. The lads were trying to keep up but I ignored them.

"Why are you so fast?" John wined. "We can't keep up."

"We haven't pass the gate and now yer slowing down?" Now we passed the gate. John gave me a smile. "Shut up."

After a little walking in the streets I stop by the coffee shop.

"What are we doing?" John asked.

"I'm gonna ask Ashley if she has seen Lesley anywhere."

"Are you serious?"

"What? What's wrong with that?"

"One, she's a bitch. Two, she's a whore. And three, she's a bitchy whore."

"It'll be fine."

"Why don't you go in and we'll stay here."  
"Fine." I notice the glass doors were shattered on the ground, somebody must have broke in or something. "Ashley?" I shout.

"Paul?" I hear a squeak come from behind the counter. Ashley comes up and takes me in the middle of the shop. "I thought you were somewhere safe!"

"Well I was but I was worried about some girl. Her name is Lesley. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she came by a couple hours ago."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. When we were done talking she went out and ran, then...something happened."

"What? What happened?" I grab her shoulders and shake her.

"Paul, calm down! I don't what happened! She was gone for a couple minutes then she was pulled away by some invisible string or something. I wanted to help her but she ended up disappearing after that."

"Oh god. I gotta go. Thanks for the help anyway, Ashley."

"No problem." I let her go and walk outside.

"Anything?" George asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, that was a waste." John huffed.

"Let's just go. We'll find something." Ringo walked and we all followed him.

Every time I walked further, I started to get worried. Worried about what Les is doing right now. I softly sang a little song:

_Left leg, right leg_  
_ One leg at a time I keep on walking_  
_ I keep on walking_  
_ Red light, green light_  
_ First light I see tonight I am walking_  
_ Oh, yeah I am walking_

_ Fever, breathe in your own cool, blue air_  
_ Look for eyes that hypnotize and sparkle_  
_ Look for eyes that hypnotize and sparkle everywhere_  
_ Lesley, Lesley, don't you care?_  
_ Lesley, Lesley, don't you care?_

_Left leg, right leg  
One leg at a time I keep on walking  
I keep on walking  
Red light, green light  
First light I see tonight I am walking  
Oh, yeah I am walking_

_Fever, breathe in your own cool, blue air_  
_Demon eyes, demon eyes are watching_  
_Demon eyes, demon eyes are watching everywhere_  
_Lesley, Lesley, don't you care?_  
_Lesley, Lesley, don't you care?_

I grab my half of the necklace and held it close to me. _I will find you, Lesley._

**A/N: Is it good? The lyrics are by, again, My Morning Jacket. It's called "Sec Walkin". Realized it or not, I changed the lyrics a little bit. A friend wanted me to change in. I don't know why. That's his opinion. Two more left. The next one is much longer. I kinda suggest that you should microwave the popcorn and enjoy the horror (again, not _that_ horrifying). Sorry for the language in this chapter.**

**P.S. did you check my deviantART? NO? It's in my profile. LOOK AT IT! I don't care if I only posted five arts. They're amazing and they'll be more amazing in the future! Sorry, but go check, please?  
**

**And review. Post it faster, you:)  
**

**P.P.S. I'm going to change the title to "Back to Paradise" or "Paradise", inspired by a song from Coldplay (even though I hate that band). Just letting you know.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Hiatus I'LL TAKE IT DOWN

**Hey, guys. Don't worry, I'll take it down in a couple of days. Here's a copy of what I posted on deviantART:**

"Bad news.  
If you've been reading my current Beatles fan fiction, "Holding on to Black Metal" (or "Back to Paradise" when I'll update), I won't be posting the next chapter you've been waiting for.  
I keep having writer's block back and fourth for the last month. When I have a great scene, I type it. Then later when I look at it, it's terrible and delete it. Other reasons is some tragic stuff happening in my life. Sorry guys, but I'm going on hiatus for at least two weeks or until I can get my head straight. In the meantime, I'll be working on some other stories for the future like, "Joint Custody" (A Beatles fanfic that I can't post until I finish the story because it has the character from "Holding on to Black Metal"), and working on some art."

**I'm sorry but I won't be here for a while. Also, I'll be posting on what the characters look like on deviantART later today. (Link on my profile)**


End file.
